


Fun Fairs & Selfies

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Uncle Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Fun Fairs & Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith centres the frame, focus the lens of the camera on his target and let's the shutter click taking the picture. 

It's a spontaneous photo of Lance picking up Nadia up in the air, his smile so genuine and so beautiful it was impossible for him not to immortalise it.

Their laughs reach him through the breeze, Nadia's giggles loud and carefree and Lance's chuckles soft and deep, coming from within his chest. 

He's happy, Keith can tell by the way his eyes shine as he looks down at his niece.

"Let's get cotton candy," Nadia says sharply spinning on her wheels as she senses the sweet smell in the air, the fair in full swing. She sees the cart selling it and rushes towards it. Keith takes a pic of her on her toes staring at the candy, mouth starting to water.

"Tio, check this out," Sylvio yells as he runs towards them, a plush toy almost bigger than him in his arms. "Look what I won at the water gun."

"Good job mini Sharpshooter," Lance says patting him on the head, a proud smile tugging at the corner of his lips and eyes.

"Tio Keef, help!" Nadia calls and Keith looks her way, seeing her carrying two huge cotton candies she can barely hold. He rushes towards her and takes them, Nadia jumping high enough to steal a small amount. 

"Can we ride the ferris wheel?" Sylvio asks tugging at Lance's coat, eyes pleading. His sister joins him, both of them silently begging. "Can we, please?"

"Fine," Lance gives in, not able to resist those two pair of eyes who stare at him the same way Lance does whenever he wants something. The smoulder, Keith calls it, impossible to resist. Keith knew that all too well. "We'll be right behind you."

And the kids are off, running to the queue of the ferris wheel and squealing excitedly. 

Lance approaches Keith and sighs, placing his head on his shoulder and linking their hands together.

"I love them but I'm so tired," he comments and Keith chuckles, patting him sympathetically. 

"Shut up, you're secretly loving this," Keith says kissing his temple as the queue moves. "I have some nice pics of the three of you. You pretty much shine in all of them."

"Wanna see them..."

"Later"

"Lemme take a pic of you."

"No!"

"Keith! Come on, you barely appear in any photos," Lance says looking at him, brows furrow and a small pout gracing his lips. The puppy eyes. The smoulder. Impossible to resist. "Let's take a selfie."

"No, Lan-"

"Kids, let's take a selfie with Tio Keith!"

"N-!"

"Yeah!" Nadia and Sylvio scream in excitement and come to their side, Nadia ready to jump into Keith's arms and Lance crouching down slightly to place his arm around Sylvio's shoulders. 

Keith groans a little as Lance takes his phone from his pocket _\- it's a selfie, Keith, it's more fun taken from a phone -_ and adjusts it so it can catch the whole group, Nadia squishing her check against Keith's and smiling widely as Sylvio does the peace sign with Lance.

Despite it all, Keith smiles to the camera and Lance takes more than ten pics, each one from a different angle. _Just to make sure we're all irresistible. _

One of them has Lance kissing Keith's cheek, other has Sylvio and Nadia making faces and another has Keith blushing like a bright tomato as Lance kisses his cheek.

When it is their turn to ride the ferris wheel, Lance had taken around fifty selfies. And Keith had loved those few minutes of simply being silly.

They sit down together on the wheel's chair, hands clasped together and the ocean extended before them. 

Nadia's and Sylvio's excited voices echo through the night but they tune them out for a moment, the first time that night they have the opportunity to be alone.

"You shine in all of the selfies. But this is my favourite," Lance comments as he goes through the pictures, showing one in specific to him. Keith didn't even know he had taken that one; he was caught looking at Sylvio wearing a wide grin on his face and eyes sparkling. "You look so damn cute in it. It's my new wallpaper."

Keith flushes, butterflies dancing in his gut and he leans forward to kiss Lance softly. 

"Thank you," he murmurs against his lips, still not ready to pull away.

"For what?" Lance asks breathy, nudging their noses together.

"For making me the happiest, the luckiest and the proudest man on earth," Keith replies going in for another kiss, one that tastes of salty popcorn and cotton candy.

"Tio Keef, Tio Lance," Nadia calls from the chair right before them. They pull apart to see her looking back at them, smile wide and their SOS phone flashing their way. "Gotcha!"

Keith feels his cheeks burn and hides his face on the crook of Lance's neck, feeling the reverberation of his chuckles sip through him.

"I think that might be my favourite instead," Lance comments kissing his temples briefly as Keith let's the moment wash over him and allows his embarrassment to melt away with a low chuckle.


End file.
